


screaming in empty air

by MashpotatoeQueen5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And... this came out of it, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I think I saw a 'John Laurens dies in Infinity War' thing, I'm Sorry, Infinity War spoilers, It's only a page long, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Sad, The Finger Snap, This is the shortest thing I've ever written and posted, Though entirely focused on civilian John and Alex, Why Did I Write This?, again i'm so sorry, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashpotatoeQueen5/pseuds/MashpotatoeQueen5
Summary: It's a normal day.(It's supposed to be a normal day.)Somewhere in the universe, Thanos snaps his fingers.It stops being so normal after that.





	screaming in empty air

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, depending on the response, but here we are. Hope I don't tear your heart out too much???

It’s a quiet day, the sun making its slow way towards dusk and the traffic as much as a background hum as it can be in New York City, and Alex couldn’t really be happier. Not with John holding his hand and laughing, dragging him down the streets towards the newest aquarium exhibition that had recently opened up.

It’s quiet, John is laughing, the sun is shining, and Alex is happy.

They part hands briefly when a tree comes up between them, but Alex is sure to grab the freckled fingers back as soon as they’re passed. Somewhere, a siren is wailing, and he thinks he can hear some teenagers goofing off in the distance. He doesn’t really pay much attention, not when John is besides him, not when he can instead pay attention to the excited light bubbling up in his boyfriend’s eyes, in his smile.

They’re talking, trading stories about their day, making plans. Lee was being an idiot at work again. One of the kids in Eliza’s foster agency had gotten adopted. Lafayette and Hercules want them to come over for dinner next week. George Washington is hosting a picnic on Saturday. A new movie is coming out, rent is coming up, they should really throw away that lettuce buried in the bottom of the fridge... Everything is so _simple._ So _normal._

“-and then Jefferson was going on about some ‘slavery was just a factor of the time period’ shit, and so I, of course, stood up to put him in his place, and then-”

“Alex?”

John had pulled to a stop.

Alex freezes, backing up, concern starting to shine at the features from the frown becoming more and more prominent on John’s face.

The freckled man puts a hand to his stomach, expression tightening, crumbling, becoming pained.

“John? John, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“I- I don’t know. It- It feels- I-”

“John? You’re worrying me, sweetheart.”

And then John’s eyes widen, and he starts to crumble, starts to fall apart.

And Alex stares, he stares, and the words don’t come, and their eyes meet and John’s eyes are wide and panicked, green and bright and Alex doesn’t know what’s going on, can’t know what’s going on, but John is _disappearing,_ his everything is _disappearing._

John looks scared. John never looks scared. _WHY DOES HE LOOK SCARED-_

“John- JOHN!”

“A-Alex. _Alex-_ I don’t know what’s happening _what’s happening-”_

Alex tries to grab onto John’s arms, tries to hold him together, but they burst into ash when he does, flying away in the wind.

Panic is flaring in his throat, and John opens his breath and inhales sharply, as if he’s about to speak, but then that crumbles into nothing, too, and then he’s gone.

_He’s gone._

And Alex crumples to the ground, shattering, gripping the pile of dust that used to be John Laurens and screaming into the empty air, his voice joining the thousands of voices rising in terror, in agony, as half the universe vanishes one by one by one.

_Gone._


End file.
